


3 very short comment fics

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. originally written for fffc<br/>2. + 3. originally written for comment_fics</p><p>also posted at my LJ</p></blockquote>





	3 very short comment fics

Prompt: Comfort - 3-sentence-fic  
Characters: Dean / Castiel  


Castiel was sitting at the bedside of Dean for hours now, hoping that he might wake up. But deep inside he knew well enough that his company wouldn't be enough to work this wonder. All Dean needed was his brother, but Sam was gone forever.  


+++

Prompt: payback - 1-sentence fic  
Characters: Sam; Gabriel  


He had thought about it all the time, what he would do with him when they met again; after all he had done to Dean, he hated him with all his heart; but when it finally happened the archangel looked so miserable that Sam only could feel pity.  


+++

Prompt: risky game - only-10-words  
Characters: Sam; Gabriel  


It was a risky game they were playing, but that actually was the reason why they enjoyed it even more.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. originally written for fffc  
> 2\. + 3. originally written for comment_fics
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
